The present invention disclosed herein relates to an electromagnetic wave generation/detection module and a device including the same, and more particularly, to a THz-wave generation/detection module and a device including the same.
Terahertz (THz) wave is electromagnetic wave having a frequency of 0.1 THz to 10 THz between infrared light and microwave. Among this, THz wave having a frequency domain of 0.1 THz to 5 THz is widely being applied to spectroscope, detection of harmful substance, and security. Also, THz wave are being used even for basic science such as physics, chemistry, biology, and medicine.
For example, THz wave may be generated by photoconductive switching. In photoconductive switching, when a plurality of laser beams are inputted to an active layer of a photomixer chip, a resistance of the active layer is modulated by light, and thus THz wave corresponding to a bit frequency may be generated. The active layer of the photomixer chip may be heated at a high temperature due to self heating when THz wave is generated. High-temperature heat degrades characteristic of the photomixer chip, and moreover, shortens the service life of the photomixer chip. However, a typical THz-wave transmission/reception apparatus does not have a heat dissipation structure for removing the heating of the photomixer chip.